Indigo Ribbon
by mysterious encounter
Summary: It's been years since Kenshin and Kaoru have met and they have yet to confess their feelings to one another. Sanosuke devises a plan to finally get the two together after being sick and tired of hearing the two of them complain about unrequited love. But


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I bet you didn't see that one coming. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and various companies. But as soon as it goes up for auction on eBay, I'm buying it for my sister for a dollar because that is all the money I have, even though it is worth so much more than what I have. But I'm keeping Sano for myself. Psha.**_

Uhm. Yay for one shot Kenshin fics, ne?

Yeah.

Waffy. This will be waffy. I _think_.

Can't deal? Then I will be forced to judo chop you.

Or you can just not read the fic.

**Note: If the very beginning sounds vaguely familiar, it's because I took it from an old fic of mine and tweaked it. **

**_And later in the fic, there is reference to episodes 6 and 7 (Jin-e Udo). And a tiny spoiler for episode 66 towards the end (It's not a really bit spoiler). _**

**Erm, and I've got one more little note. If any of these characters seem, well, out of character, I'm sorry? This is my interpretation of the characters and their feelings about one another. You'll see that I don't believe that Kenshin is all too innocent on the inside, yet still has his morals and is still polite.**

Here's a little vocabulary guide or whatever you feel inclined to call it. I use a few Japanese words (I _believe_ that they are the right terms. If not, please correct me!). I'm just putting little random ones just incase someone doesn't know them. Bear with me if you do.

_Kozou_: Boy or Brat

_Wappa_: Child

_Jou-chan_: Missy

_Tori_-_atama_: Bird head

_Tanuki_: Raccoon (specifically a dog-like animal native to Asia that looks like a raccoon)

_Musume_: Unmarried young woman or Girl

_Megitsune_: Fox lady

_Busu_: Ugly or Hag

_Gaki_: Young student or Brat

_Tadaima_: I'm home

_Omachidoosama_: I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. (At least I _think_ that's what it means. Translator sites can never be very reliable.)

_Chikuso_: Shit (higher level than Kuso would be)

_Shimatta_: Damn it!

_Sumimasen_: Sorry

_Koibito_: Lover

_Kuso_: Shit

_Aishiteru_: I love you

_Gomen_: I'm sorry.

_Gomen_ _Nasai_: I'm very sorry.

_Hontouni_ _aishiteru_: I truly/really love you. (I believe that's what it is, at least.)

**_Again_, tell me if any of those are wrong. I'd like to know so I can correct them.**

**PG-13 RATING FOR A REASON!**

Mur. Yes. There is a bit of language and a bit of, er, sexual tension and innuendo I guess I'll call it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A vagabond's point of view:_**

A sigh escapes my lips as I dip the wooden pail into the cool river water. These chores, however tedious and frustrating they may be, must be done in order for me to stay here at the dojo--my new home. My gaze falls to the water as it swirls around, filling the pail rather quickly. I heave another sigh as I drift off into one of my notorious daydreams.

"_You caused the bloody rain to fall._" A cryptic voice fills my head, engulfing my thoughts while thick red liquid slowly drips molasses all around me from out of the sky. A choked choir of men's voices, breathless and cold as they gasp for mercy, echoes in my ears. That was what I had done. I had caused the bloody rain to fall.

"Oro?"

The pail that had now been filled almost slips from my loose grip before I scramble to retrieve it, pulling it out of the river. Staring up at the sky, I watch as sakura petals slowly float down from their branches around me. The site of this always seems to bring a smile to my face, even after I've been daydreaming about the past.

I take in a deep breath of fresh air before trudging back up to the dojo with my newly-filled pail of water. As I make my way up to the clothes line, I pass by Kaoru and discreetly take in her scent. One whiff of the gentle combination of jasmine and the unique feminine scent that she carries around with her is enough to intoxicate me for hours on end.

Carefully, I crouch down and begin to pour the water from my pail into the washtub. The thought of missing the washtub just to get the chance to pass by her again briefly crosses my mind as I completely dump the water into the washtub. But I guess it was a wise decision to ignore my first train of thought because as I set the pail down next to me her scent becomes stronger. She walks towards me and in the back of my mind I wish for her to reach out and touch me. Nothing really extraordinary. Just her hands on my shoulders as she leans down behind me would make me happy. But I know out of habit I would jerk away, look surprised, and stutter profusely. What can I say? It's been ten years and I'm way out of practice.

As she crouches down next to me I well up with disappointment. She's keeping a bit of distance between us which is one of the reasons why I'm lead to believe that Sanosuke's assumptions are wrong. If she was in love with me like he keeps on saying, wouldn't she at least try and hint at it? Give me some clues as to what was really going on inside that gorgeous head of hers?

I force my famous rurouni mask on my face as she smiles at me, my façade smiling right back at her. The truth is, underneath this false front that I've just put on, I'm giving thanks to whoever graced me with the beauty before me. Because I can tell you one thing: I certainly don't deserve her.

Reluctantly, I turn my gaze to the washtub below me as I grab one of her unclean kimonos. I murmur a pleasant, respectful greeting to her as I begin to scrub her clothing clean, adding the polite suffix to her name that I always use when referring to the woman next to me. Sometimes in the confines of the room she's so graciously given me to occupy, I talk to myself; referring to her as just plain old 'Kaoru', just to see how it rolls of the tongue.

And today, like most days, a friendly "Hello, Kenshin." is given back to me. But now as I continue listening to her stunning voice, I hear that she has planned to go out today. I feel a little pang of distress in the pit of my stomach as she continues to say that she will be out all day. But like always, the most I can do is look up at her, present my trademark smile and nod my head, telling her to have a good time and to be careful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At around dinner time, Kaoru still isn't back yet and I am welling with concern and anxiety. Yes, I know she said that she would be out late, but I can't help it. Maybe today was the day that I was supposed to confess my feelings to her. If she was around the dojo today, I may have been bestowed with the perfect opportunity to admit to her my undying love. Of course, if the situation did reveal itself, I'd probably have just blown it by asking her if she had any more chores for me that needed to be done.

Yeah. The 'fearless' ex-hitokiri is positively scared shitless over being rejected by a woman. But I have a reason. This isn't just any woman...this is Kaoru.

I try to occupy my thoughts and body by pacing the training hall only my mind won't leave the thought of having Kaoru's body pressed against mine, my lips crashing down upon hers in an intense display of adoration. Yes, I realize that it is wrong of me to be thinking such things, but if I can't have her in this reality, can't I at least have her in my musings? Now where was I? We were kissing and...

Kami-sama! I have to stop this right now before things get out of hand and I have to go take a cold bath.

After cooling my head, I quietly tip toe around the whole dojo, searching for Yahiko-chan. I finally spot him slumped against the washtub, sound asleep. He must have trained hard today. I find it very ironic that on the days that Kaoru is away, he practices his best.

Without disturbing him, I make an escape through the gate. I know that it seems as if I can't trust Kaoru since I'm sneaking out to find her, but I'm worried about her well being. What if something has happened to her? Maybe she has been kidnapped! It's been a long time since someone came after my life and took Kaoru hostage.

As I stroll into town quickly yet quietly, I'm prepared to jump into the bushes just incase she happens to be walking home. Upon reaching town, I peak into the Akabeko hoping to see her there helping Tae-dono. All of my concern and uneasiness continues to mount as Tae-dono spots me and proceeds to talk about how much she wishes Kaoru would lend a helping hand some time soon. Before I'm sucked further into a conversation that might not end for hours, I confess that am searching for Kaoru because I am in desperate need to tell her something that's on my mind. Of course I don't _really_ have any intention to tell Kaoru the secrets that I harbor in my heart, but I know if I tell Tae-dono that, she will let me leave. Her persistence to get the two of us together is rather annoying. I am not a child so I can certainly tell her myself.

I'm _never_ going to tell her, am I?

Swiftly I exit the Akabeko and head further into town, going down every visible alley. Even with my senses on high alert, I can't feel her presence anywhere and the fact that she might not be in town is very unnerving. Where else could she be if she isn't in town? I guess she could be at Megumi-dono's...right? I don't know why she would be there...unless she's hurt!!

Oh please, Kami-sama, please don't let her be hurt. I'll give you my life if you only spare hers. I look to my left and right to see if anyone is watching and when it becomes apparent that no one is around, I jump up onto the nearest rooftop and start my journey towards Megumi-dono's.

My thoughts continue to race; the small network of theories I have conjured up is whizzing around in my head just as fast as I'm jumping across the rooftops of Tokyo. I gracefully jump from one of the last rooftops onto the road that will lead me to the clinic, a small cloud of dust engulfing me as I kick up loose dirt. I continue running at breakneck speed until in the distance I spot a tall figure walking along the side of the road with my beloved Kaoru. Wait a second, go back a little bit. She isn't mine...

...Yet.

I come to a halt, more dust and loose dirt being kicked up around me, hiding my distinct features for the time being. Just as the particles begin to settle I jump to the side of the road, seeking refuge behind nearby foliage. As the two figures approach my hiding spot I crouch further down behind the bush, envy and anger seeping from every pore on my body in a nervous sweat. What if she spots me spying on her? And what if the man she's—

Wait a second. What the fuck?! (Yes, I don't seem like the cursing type, but low and behold I continue to use foul words in the confines of my musings.) My mind is just registering the identity of the certain individual who is walking with Kaoru. My piercing gaze watches him as he slowly runs a rough hand through his spiky, brown hair. Kami-sama, I feel like ripping that red headband from his head and using it as his noose right about now...

Okay, so I guess I wouldn't break my oath because my friend is going behind my back and stealing my women. But still.

I _really_ need to stop referring to her as my women.

It seems as if they're deep in conversation so I'm now under the assumption that they've been together all day. As the anger inside me rises to record highs, I sense my eyes changing colour, their normal vibrant violet now rapidly swirling with vivid amber. Thinking about all of the times that I've confided in Sanosuke infuriates me more. How many times have I asked him for advice on how to confess to Kaoru that I love her? Has he just been exploiting my confessions and using them to his advantage? For this I really could ring his neck...

Finally I begin tuning in to their conversation just as they come to a stop in front of the hedges I'm currently hiding behind. Just my luck, right?

"Okay, Jou-chan. You've had me tagging along all day. Can you just tell me who exactly we're talking about here?" The smirk on his face was enough to get my blood heated with anger. There he is, standing in front of my Kaoru, his hands in his pockets with a grin on his face and the wind in his hair. Kaoru is bound to be attracted to him. All hope for me weaseling my way into her heart has now been lost.

"You know exactly who we're talking about, Sanosuke!" A deep rose colour flourishes on her cheeks. She's embarrassed because the person they are talking about is right in front of her! I was right, I'm already too late. Great, just great. I finally start getting used to the idea of expressing my feelings to her and she starts thinking about another guy. Well, I guess it's not like she's ever thought about me before, right?

I stop myself from heaving a sigh and continue my eavesdropping. I guess that if Kaoru has chosen Sanosuke as her lover, the only thing I can do is make sure that the two of them are happy together. At the thought of them being together, I feel my body twitch a bit.

"Alright, let's say that I _do_ know who we're talking about." A grin slips onto his features. Wait a second. Did he just glance in my direction!? He can't possibly know that I'm hiding here, can he? I mean, he doesn't have the ability to sense people like I do, does he?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A Rooster's point of view:_**

Okay, now does he _really_ think that I can't see him? He's got flaming red hair for crying out loud! And not only that but he's only hiding behind a tiny bush! But I guess Jou-chan can't see him. It must be the fact that I tower over the both of them.

So I guess it's about time I start getting these two closer together because it is very clear to me that they are never going to get together by themselves. He's been telling me for the past year that he's going to confess his feelings to her_. "This is the day I tell her" he says!_ Bull shit. I'm getting sick and tired of seeing these two dancing around the relationship that is bound to happen. After all, I do have my own relationship to focus on.

Yeah, I wish. The megitsune wouldn't pay attention to me even if I got a red wig and walked around saying "oro". All she cares about is Kenshin this, Kenshin that. What does she see in him anyway? And then again, I'm not even sure if I even want her to pay attention to me anymore. Her head games used to be enticing, but now...I don't know. Things are just different.

Well anyway, I'm hoping what I'm about to do is going to jump start Kenshin into making Jou-chan his. Actually, what I'm _really_ hoping is that it doesn't get me killed.

With a mischievous grin, I pull my hands from my pockets and slip an arm around Jou-chan's shoulders, shooting Kenshin another glance over the top of her head. From the corner of my eye I see her look up at me suspiciously, and then start to turn her head in the direction of Kenshin's hideout. My body takes over and I have no time to think as I reach out with my free hand and cup her cheek that's furthest from me, turning her face back towards me. My grin turns into an awkward smile as I see the expression on her face and realize how unusually close our faces are. Her eyes are wide with confusion and it seems as if she's going to slap me. So, before she gets a chance to inflict any pain, I speak.

"We should really be getting back to the dojo. It's about time for dinner!" At this suggestion I see her face light up which causes my tense body to relax. I love it when I get away with a diversion, not that it was really hard this time because everyone knows how much I love food.

"You know? You're right." With that, she walks from my awkward embrace and hums happily to some upbeat song that's playing in her head. While shoving both hands in my pockets I catch Kenshin's angry glare as he peaks over the top of the bush. Before he can confront me, I quickly walk after Jou-chan with a devilish grin on my face. I run a hand through my hair and stuff it back into my pocket as I think about the good deed I just pulled off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A vagabond's point of view:_**

As I watch the two head for the dojo, a low growl resonates in the back of my throat. Even though I've told myself that I'm going to help those two be happy together, it is _very_ hard to let go and give up.

Then realization hits me like the sting of Sanosuke's Futae no Kiwami. _They are going back to the dojo and Kaoru is expecting me back there...with dinner prepared._

I quickly jump out from behind my hiding spot and speed past the two of them with my signature God-like speed, hoping that Kaoru won't think anything of the gust of wind that I leave in my wake. Within moments I'm back at the dojo and in the kitchen, panting as I continue moving quickly, hastily trying to get dinner prepared before the two of them reach the dojo's gates.

Thankfully, some superior being was on my side because as I hear the dojo gates open, I am setting the plates on the table. I walk out side to greet them, trying to calm my rapid breathing to steady intakes of air. Pushing a rurouni smile on my face, I give them a warm welcome and wake up Yahiko-chan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A Rooster's point of view:_**

I guess you could say that the festivities are about to begin. Last night at dinner barely anyone spoke except Yahiko and me. Kenshin stared down at his food the whole time, pushing his rice around with his chopsticks while Jou-chan took tiny bites. So, I'm taking the initiative to try and set their relationship further into motion. If what I did in front of Kenshin last night out in the street wasn't enough, I'll just have to do more.

As I open the gate and step one foot inside the property, a screeching kozou flies past me, surprising me so much that I have to stop short unless I want to be ran into. Kami-sama! The wappa needs to watch where he's going; I almost choked on my fishbone!

My eyes now wide with fright, I attempt to take another step into the dojo only to be cut off again by Jou-chan who happens to be chasing around my little minion. When their quarrelling fades, I quickly look from left to right just to make sure no one else is coming and the silence beacons me to continue inside.

After closing the gate behind me, I search the premises for the baka rurouni that we all call family. A few minutes pass by and I still can't find the damn baka. Where the hell could he be anyway?! Doesn't he have chores to do?

Standing in the middle of the yard, my minion kozou flashes past me again and I wait a second for Jou-chan to pass by. Within seconds she's an arms length away from me and I reach out for the back of her training clothing, grasping her collar and pulling her to a stop. While I'm here I might as well make more hopeless attempts at mooching.

With a wide, charming grin, I roll my fishbone between my teeth a bit as she looks up at me, anger flashing across her face. "I almost had him!" she blurted out in frustration.

"Yeah? Well you and I have more important business to attend to..." Woo! Boy do I sound smart. Well, actually I'm a bit smarter than people think I am, I just don't think before I speak. Anyway...I've got to turn the charm up to max if I hope to get any money out of this.

I catch her shooting me a suspicious look and I'm pretty sure that she knows where this conversation is going to end up. "Now, now, Jou-chan, don't give me that look." My teeth clamp onto the fishbone and hold it in place as I widen my grin and give her a look meant to melt a heart of ice. I don't think any of this is working though.

"Nuh-uh, tori-atama! You aren't getting any money out of me!" Damn it.

Grunting, I let go of her training uniform and shove both hands in my pants pockets. "Oh come on, tanuki musume." At the nickname, I think I see her twitch. Heh, I just love calling her that. It gets her so riled up. She looks so cute when she's angry.

"I need money for gambling." I notice that I'm speaking with sort of a whine. If charm didn't do anything, maybe making her feel sorry for me will?

"I'm not going to support you and your bad habits with my well earned money. Go bother Megumi for some if you're so desperate." I let out a sigh of defeat. The megitsune would never allow me to borrow money. **Especially** if I have _no_ intentions of returning any of said money after I earn it back. So, I follow her as she makes her way towards the training hall. For a moment I get distracted by the fishbone in my mouth and almost forget why I came to the dojo in the first place.

"You know where Kenshin is?" With the mention of his name, she instantly relaxes; it's like you could actually see the tension roll of her shoulders. Why is she tense anyway? It's _me_ who should be the one who is tense and uneasy. I mean after all I am alone with the girl - - never mind. Forget I ever said anything.

"I...I don't know. He left the dojo shortly after breakfast...he didn't say where he was going." Odd. It's really strange of Kenshin to do something like that. Normally he tells you where he's going, when he'll be back; you know - the works. But I guess that's why Jou-chan suddenly relaxed; she's worried and probably needs someone to talk to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A vagabond's point of view:_**

I feel horrible for just leaving the dojo for the day without telling Kaoru where I was going, but as I sit here in the Akabeko, off in the corner, I'm thinking it was probably the best for both of us. It's not like anything bad would have happened if I stayed at the dojo today. Well, actually nothing bad would have happened from _my_ point of view but that isn't what matters. Well if I hurt her emotionally or physically _then_ that'd be bad from my point of view. Anyway! What_ matters_ is the fact that Kaoru wouldn't have liked what could have happened if I stayed within her heavenly presence all day. Catch my drift?

Staring blankly down at the table in front of me - a small cup of green tea in one hand while my other created a fist - I thought back to what had made me decide to escape the dojo for the day.

_**(Flashback)**_

_It was around four in the morning when Kenshin had sprung awake in the confines of his bedroom. The dojo was deadly silent and the sun hadn't even thought of rising yet. Tiny beads of cold, salty sweat covered his body as his shock ridden gaze feel to his lap. Vivid amber mixed with the normal, soft violet in his eyes in a desperate display of lust._

_What had awoken him on this night wasn't an unusual dream, he had actually dreamt of being with Kaoru many times before. But not with as much intensity and detail as this last one. Actually, none of his dreams had even gone past a frenzied locking of lips since he had normally woken up just before anything more could happen. And, for the most part, he preferred to keep it that way so he could keep his libido in check during the day and at night. _

_But this time, he wasn't so lucky._

_His dream had progressed quickly and escalated to heights that Kenshin didn't even want to risk thinking about. He had rested silently as he dreamt of Kaoru's soft lips against his own, their tongues entwined in a fervent act of passion. But as soon as his dream-double's hand had brushed his fingertips over the obi of Kaoru's kimono, he knew he was in trouble and needed to wake up. And even as he dreamt about being on top of Kaoru, he couldn't bring himself to stop; it was always so hard to force himself to dream of something else, and this time he let himself give into temptation. _

_Of course, he had imagined her to be beautiful, but that was no excuse for what he had done. He felt as if he had wronged her, even if she had no idea what had happened. And not only did he feel horrible about how badly he thought he'd mistreated his secret love, but now he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand within eye sight of her all day. If he did, he'd probably throw himself at her. His sexual desires were higher than they had been in years and he didn't want to risk anything. Any glance she was to give him, any accidental brush up against one another would definitely send heated blood coursing through his veins. _

_But he knew that he couldn't just leave this early in the morning without letting Kaoru know that he was all right and would be coming back later that day. He'd have to at least make it through breakfast._

_That had turned out to be a nightmare. _

_During the whole meal Kenshin was well aware of the thick tension that loomed above them in the air like an ominous cloud; it was also apparent to him that the other two felt the discomfort and restlessness. He didn't dare look at Kaoru, but instead, carefully watched his hands as they held his chopsticks and brought nourishment into his mouth. _

_Promptly after finishing the meal and washing the dishes, Kenshin had informed Kaoru that he would be out all day to take care of something. Of course he wasn't going to tell her the real reason as to why he leaving for the day, so he at least had to conjure up a little something to keep her from worrying. _

_Within minutes after leaving the dojo for the day, Kenshin yearned to be back in Kaoru's presence. He had no idea where he was going to spend his day, or if he'd feel better about everything upon returning back to the dojo that evening to prepare dinner. All he knew was that he longed to secretly watch Kaoru from the doorway of the training hall as she practiced, just like he did on every other ordinary day while resting in between chores. Watching her in secret was one of the things that kept him going every day. And when her training uniform fell off her shoulder every now and then only made the time alone with her better. Of course he would rather be right there next to her, in front of her, pressed up against her..._

_Kenshin shook his head to get rid of the onslaught of sensual thoughts and closed his eyes tightly as he sat himself down on the famous log by the river. For a couple minutes as he stared out at the swiftly moving river; his mind restlessly tried to get rid of all thoughts pertaining to Kaoru, but it took a lot more effort than he wanted to exert. Eventually he let out a faint sigh of resignation and let his mind wander. Specifically, he thought about the kind gesture Kaoru had made one day a while ago while he was sitting on that very same log._

_With a bitter-sweet smile, he reached into his clothing and pulled out a soft piece of indigo fabric. His smile brightened slightly as he rubbed the delicate fabric between his thumb and index finger. Its brilliant blue colour hadn't faded since the time Kaoru gave it too him, which was saying something since it had been through many scrupulous washings. Kenshin had spent many nights out in the yard by the washtub with his hands immerged in its soapy water, meticulously washing its every fiber. He had spent most of the night after the Jin-e Udo incident out by the wash tub in order to rid the cloth of his blood. Ever since then he had kept the ribbon with him at all times; he had always kept it close to his heart just like he did Kaoru._

_**(End flashback)**_

I slowly relax my fist and bring my free hand up to my face, covering my eyes and forehead. So I had a very erotic dream involving Kaoru and I. Yes, that's what's keeping me away from the dojo this afternoon. I don't even know why I had that dream. It was all so sudden. I mean, yeah I have dreams about Kaoru and I being together all the time, but never anything of that magnitude! And the scariest part about it was that I couldn't stop myself from dreaming it like I normally can. I fear that my feelings have escalated to the point of no return. I've kept a lot of sexual tension pent up inside me for the past 10 years and loving Kaoru is only fueling the fire.

Letting go of my cup of green tea, I bring my other hand up to my face as well. This is going to turn out disastrous, I just know it. How am I supposed to push my feelings aside to help Kaoru and Sanosuke get together if every time I look at Kaoru my blood boils with desire?!

And you know what? I don't even no where to begin when trying to get those two together. Oh for Kami-sama's sake, now tears are welling up in my eyes. Just the thought of Kaoru being with someone else torments me so much that I'm practically crying. Geeze, I've become a fucking softy.

With a loud groan I fold my arms and rest them on the table, using them as a cushion for my head. I've royally fucked things up this time, haven't I? I've been given a second chance at love and I go and blow it by waiting until Kaoru falls in love with someone else and my emotions intensify to unstable levels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A Rooster's point of view:_**

Well I guess helping these two get together is going to have to wait until tomorrow seeing how Kenshin isn't around and I have no idea when he'll be back. I mean, I can't just wait around all afternoon for him. I have things to do!

Lie. That was a lie.

What could a thug like me possibly do in the middle of the day without any money? Nothing except help his hopeless friends confess their love for one another. And now that I think about it, I'm not exactly sure _how_ I'm going to get those two together. It seems impossible!

They both have come to me and told me how much they love the other one, but when they are in the same room together it's like they have a disease and they wont go near each other. It's really fucking annoying. Well, I guess it would be just as annoying for them to be together because then I'd probably walk in on them getting it on. And, well, that just isn't right. At least they wouldn't be bugging me about how they're stuck with unrequited love.

Whoa. Big word.

And who knows if they'd go at it all the time anyway? They don't seem like the type that would do that. Keep in mind that I used the word "seem" because I really wouldn't know if they are or if they aren't. I better stop thinking about this before I convince myself out of getting them together. Of course, the fact that I sort of don't want to do it already doesn't really matter.

I lean back against the training hall wall, folding my arms in front of me. Is it me, or can she be graceful even as she's whooping Yahiko-chan's ass? Not that I really notice or anything, but you know.

"Busu! Wouldja stop hitting me like that?!" I watch as Yahiko-chan bares his teeth and holds his wooden sword out in front of him. He never was good at defending himself.

"You wouldn't be getting hit if you trained harder, gaki!" And there she goes, landing another hit like it was nothing. Well if you think about it, landing a hit on Yahiko-chan is really nothing when he's not doing so good like he is today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A vagabond's point of view:_**

Quietly I tip-toe towards the dojo gates. The way they're looming off in the distance, hidden by shadows, reminds me of myself. Or rather the way I _used_ to be. They look eerie, like they're ready to strike at any moment. It's even spooking _me_ out. Damn, no wonder people were afraid of me all those years ago.

It is way past the said time I had promised Kaoru I would be back. I guess I fell asleep at the Akabeko after recalling this morning's dream, which I really cannot believe I did. It must be the recent stress of it all. I'm probably going to have to tell Kaoru what's on my mind sooner rather than later, _even if_ she is in love with Sanosuke. I just have to be honest with my dearest Kaoru.

I reach the tall gates and press my ear against the smooth wood, closing my eyes and listening for any movement. As far as I can hear, there is none so I deem everything safe and continue on inside. It's way past dinner time and I feel horrible for staying out later than I had planned. I've probably kept Kaoru worried sick. Or maybe she didn't even notice that I was gone...

The thought that she might not have really noticed how long I was gone for is one more arrow of sorrow added to my already aching heart. I cannot blame anyone but myself for waiting this long to _start_ thinking about telling her my true feelings. And I've waited a long time. Ever since she came at me with her wooden sword in that foggy alley years ago, I knew I had fallen in love. There was just something about her. Her reckless nature and love of life was like a breath of fresh air. She didn't care about how horrid my past is and still doesn't to this day. And that means a whole lot to me.

After creeping into the dojo, I close the gates carefully behind me, making sure not to make any noise. I can't risk waking up Kaoru, or anyone for that matter. I still don't know if my hormones have cooled down to a controllable level so I wouldn't want to risk an encounter. Walking further into the yard of the dojo under the cover of a sky thickly blanketed with clouds, I try and inch my way towards my room.

Wait a second, what's that? As I walk further into the yard towards the training hall, I catch a glimpse of a sitting figure in the doorway. The person is slouched over, their hair hanging over their face. Cautiously I stop in the middle of the yard and face the doorway, my hand on the hilt of my sword. My eyes narrow as I try and sense exactly who it is that is sitting before me. To my surprise, they aren't emitting _any_ sort of bad aura. Letting go of my sword, I stand there in shock as a light breeze wafts a familiar scent toward me. It tickles my nose and stimulates a feeling in me that only one person could arouse.

Kaoru.

As realization hits me, the clouds magically start to dissipate, the moon now shinning brightly down upon Kaoru and I. If she wakes up, I'm screwed. I know this fact very well. But even so, even though I know she could wake up at any moment, I continue watching her from the middle of the yard.

The way the rays of the moon are highlighting her raven black hair is too bewitching a sight to pass up. Her pale skin seems to glow, giving her the ethereal appearance of a goddess, definitely someone who I don't deserve. Kami-sama, if she wakes up, I'm screwed. I can already feel my hormone level escalating.

Chikuso. Oh no.

Her head rises and she brushes her hair and bangs away from her eyes and face. She's even more stunning with her deep azure eyes gazing at me. As we stare at each other, I can sense the purple colour of my eyes swirling with bright amber.

I try forcing my rurouni façade onto my face, the happy smile I intended to show looking more like an awkward one. "Tadaima, Kaoru-dono." Thankfully my voice sounds somewhat normal, so maybe she won't pick up on the fact that there is a war of emotions raging on inside of me.

In only a mater of seconds, she's gotten up and is standing right in front of me. And to my surprise, she throws her arms around my middle and pulls me close. Oh Kami-sama, _any_ other time but now.

"Oh Kenshin, I was getting worried!" Her hold on me tightens and I wince a bit, my arms still down at my sides. Under any other circumstances, like say we were married or I was having a dream, I'm sure I would have whisked her into my arms and carried her to my bedroom. But of course that isn't the case. Here I am, hormones completely raging, and the only way I keep myself stable is to stand here motionless.

"Kenshin, is something wrong?" I feel her tilt her head up off my shoulder and quickly I close my eyes, pushing a smile to my face. I just can't let her see my eyes because then she'll know exactly what I'm feeling now, and the amber might scare her off. She knows the only other time my eyes turn amber like this is when I start slipping back to my former self. Plus, I'm afraid if I look at her I might just kiss her and _that_ might scare her away as well.

I swallow the ball of emotions that has been growing in my throat. "Of course not." A small smile appears on her face before she nestles her head back on my shoulder. Oh, that _smile_, she could light the world with it. Only Kami-sama knows how much I love that smile of hers.

And that smile is also what brings most of my walls crashing down. I hesitate quite a bit before letting myself wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer. I bite my lip to stifle any moan that might want to find its way out of my mouth and relish in the fact that her body is so close. And just because I can't control myself anymore, I pull her even closer, pressing my whole body tightly against hers. It's taking me all the strength in my body to keep myself from suckling on her neck or gently nibbling on her earlobe. Suddenly I have the carnal urge to find out if her giggle is any different if someone is tickling her neck with the heated air of a moan. The thought is so alluring that I almost give in, also wanted to get rid of this pent up sexual tension. I feel as if I'm going to explode.

This is _exactly_ what I wanted to avoid.

Before opening my mouth I grind my teeth to keep any unwanted noises at bay. Softly I mumble, "Omachidoosama, Kaoru-dono." It's all that my voice will allow me to say. My voice is completely shot and I haven't even said much. I have to get out of this situation. Now.

Since when was I holding onto her clothes so tightly that I could rip them off at any moment?!

Reluctantly I let go of my hold on her and back away slightly, enough to at least put a little air between my heated body and hers. My eyes are closed again and I'm hoping that my smile is brilliant and wont falter as long as her gaze is upon me. All I have to say is thank Kami-sama for loose fitting hakama's. Heh.

I guess it's kind of sad that she can get me this aroused this quickly. It really is. It must be how out of practice I am. A man of my age, not having touched a woman since his adolescent years? Yes, it's true.

"You must be very tired. You should be asleep, that you should." Seconds after I've spoken those words, she yawns and shuts her eyes tightly. She's not falling asleep against me....is she?

A silent squeak assures me that she indeed _has_ fallen asleep standing here against me. With a sigh I gather her in my arms like I would Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan, carrying her to her room. As I carry her, her head leans against my chest; I can faintly feel her breath through the opening in my clothing. Oh Kaoru, you have no idea what you're doing to me.

As I reach her room, I slide her door open with my foot and step in, laying her down on her already spread out futon. I slowly bring her covers up and around her body; wanting to spend every minute I can with her now that she's asleep and can't see anything I do. Of course I'm not going to take advantage of her or anything, but now I'm free to gaze at her and take in her beauty without fear of being slapped or punched. Let me tell you, she's got a pretty mean punch and she's pretty much the only person who can actually land one on me while catching me off guard.

Hell, she's the one that _puts_ me off guard in the first place.

After a moment or two of watching her sleep, I stand and focus my mind on thoughts that might calm my nerves. Talking myself out of this sort of sexual excitement is normally easy, so why shouldn't it be this time?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know that last night what the _perfect_ night for me to confess everything. She was in my arms, no one was around, and nothing was going on other than us standing there together: it was just perfect.

But no, I had to let my hormones get in the way and screw everything up. Heh. I should probably stop using that for an excuse because I know damn well that if I wasn't having trouble with my hormones, I wouldn't have said anything anyway. Enough about last night though, I happen to be on my way to the Akabeko because Kaoru has "some important business" to talk with me about.

After I washed the dishes from breakfast, I retreated to my bedroom for a little thinking time before I started today chores. To my surprise, when I got there, there was a note left in the center of my room. Who was it from? Kaoru, of course. Though I do have to say that I don't recall her having chicken scratch for handwriting.

"_Please meet me at the Akabeko as soon as you get this. I need to talk to you in private because have something very important to tell you._

_Kaoru"_

So as of right now, I'm half way to the Akabeko and I'm hoping that I haven't kept her waiting too long. I wonder what she has to tell me.

As I slip the letter in the same place I always keep her indigo ribbon, I quicken my pace. My mind wanders to far off fantasies of what she might intend to tell me. Could she be planning on telling me that she loves Sanosuke and not me? Maybe Sano told her about my feelings for her and that's why she's calling me for us to talk privately! Instantly I stop walking. What do I do? What if she knows and she only wants to talk to me to reject me; to let me down easy?! Oh Kami-sama, I can't do this. I don't want to be rejected! And yet at the same time, I can't disappoint Kaoru. I have to always be there for her as best I can.

With a deep breath, I start for the Akabeko again and once more my mind starts to wander. Thoughts of her and I being together as a couple are just too good to pass up. So I envision us walking down by the river, hand in hand. She is the epitome of beauty; her smile and laugh making me pull her closer. Slipping an arm around her middle, she leans her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I relish in her warmth and elegance.

An angry scowl snaps me out of my silent reverie. My eyes open wide as I apologize profusely to the man who I just bumped into. I really need to learn to stop daydreaming like I do. It's not good for others or for me for that matter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A Rooster's point of view:_**

Okay, so maybe it was bad of me to spy on Kenshin and Jou-chan last night, but I was watching Jou-chan sleep. Just to make sure nothing happened to her in Kenshin's absence, mind you. There was definitely no ulterior motive.

Heh, more big words.

I'm definitely convinced that Kenshin is in need of _a lot_ of help. Stress was written all over his face last night, I could see it from my hiding spot. I'm positive that today will finally be the day that I help these two confess their feelings for one another. Yet again Jou-chan talked to me about her feelings for Kenshin yesterday while he was out. And with the way Kenshin was looking last night, it's only a mater of time.

Well, as of right now, I'm standing around the corner of the Akabeko with Tae at my side. Why, might you ask? I've finally set my genius plan into motion. What plan? Let me tell you.

I've written the both of them letters – for Kenshin's I pretended I was Jou-chan and for Jou-chan's I pretended I was Kenshin. And in the letter's I said that they each have something really important to say to the other and I told them to meet each other at the Akabeko right about now. Gladly, Tae went with my request and shut down the Akabeko _just_ for today. She gladly did it after I told her what I was planning on doing. After all, she has been trying to get these two together for a long, long time. Anyway, Kaoru's already inside the Akabeko and has no idea that Tae and I are doing this. After Kenshin arrives, we'll lock them in there together! That way, they have no choice but to spend some alone time together. Maybe _then_ they will finally confess their feelings to each other.

I'm a complete genius.

As I peak out from behind the corner at the main entrance, I notice Kenshin off in the distance, bumping into some old guy. He must be off daydreaming again. Figures. Well, Tae and I better get ready! We have to make sure those doors are closed right after Kenshin steps in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A vagabond's point of view:_**

A few minutes later and I'm standing in front of the Akabeko's doors. Tilting my head up to gaze at the big black letters above the entrance, I wonder whether I should turn around and bail out. After all, this is it. If I go in there, then there is no turning back. I take a deep breath and swallow the knot of nerves in my throat as I step inside.

Wow, has it ever been this dark in here? I wouldn't be able to see in front of me if it weren't for the light coming from the open doors behind - -

Oh kuso. Someone closed the doors. What's going on!?

Quickly I turn around and try to push the doors back open. I do manage to open the doors to see a tiny sliver of the outside. And what do I see? Spiky brown hair, a blood red head band, and a devious smirk with a fish bone.

Sanosuke.

...What is he doing here?! And why the hell is he holding the doors shut!?

Oh no. Oh no, oh Kami-sama no. I'm alone, in the pitch black of the Akabeko, with Kaoru. This isn't going to turn out good!

"Kenshin?" Her soft voice calls out from the dark. Chikuso. I can't sense where she is at all. I'm too damn nervous. This isn't good. This _really_ isn't good at all. Why did Sanosuke decide to do this?! Shimatta! Why am I shaking?!

"Kaoru-dono, I - -" Slowly I turn around and take a step forward into the darkness. As I do this, I feel my body collide with someone else's.

Within moments we're both on the ground, Kaoru's body underneath mine. I had done my best to prevent the full weight of my body to come crashing down on top of hers, but I'm still not sure if she's okay. As far as I can tell she's laying beneath me on her back, my arms and legs straddling her as my torso hovers above hers. "K-Kaoru-dono...A-are you all right?" I manage to squeeze a few words out of my dry throat. This is _exactly_ the position I've been afraid of being in. I realize that in the fall, my hair tie snapped and went flying somewhere off in the dark.

"Yes, Kenshin. I'm all right." She sounds winded and I feel horrible that I fell on top of her. And yet for some reason, even though I'm as nervous as I've ever been in a while, I'm still hovering above her. I can't turn back time to stop myself from entering the Akabeko, and yet, if I had the power to I don't think I would.

"Sumimasen." I mumble my apology quietly, hoping she doesn't realize the lack of formality in the statement.

Usually after you apologize for falling on top of someone, you'd get up. But still, I can't bring myself to do such a thing. She's there underneath me right now, and I don't want to give up this closeness. I know I'm probably over stepping a lot of boundaries by not standing up and helping her up to her feet, but I continue speaking softly anyway. "You...wanted to talk to me about something important?"

For a few silent moments, I hold my breath. This is it. She's going to tell me that she loves Sanosuke and that she can't return my feelings.

The silence continues for a few more seconds and I become even more nervous. Maybe she's trying to decide on how to phrase it. She probably doesn't want to hurt my feelings because she considers me a good friend. I mean, I consider her a good friend too. But I want more than just a friend ship. I want to be her koibito, and I want her to be mine, that is, if she wouldn't mind.

"Kenshin," Oh kuso. Here is comes, "I thought _you_ had something important to tell me." For a few moments I blink rapidly. She...thinks _I_ have something important to tell her?

Suddenly, all the pieces fit. Kaoru must have gotten a letter as well. And who wrote our letters? None other than Sanosuke, which is why he's holding the doors closed. He probably got Tae in on this too and that's why the Akabeko is deserted. Tae's wanted to get us together ever since I found that engagement ring inside that damn catfish. Why did I get Kaoru a catfish for her birthday anyway?

I should have known this was all Sanosuke's idea from the moment I laid eyes on that letter. It was filled with chicken scratch and he is the only tori-atama I know.

Snapping back into reality, I realize that my mouth has been hanging open in astonishment and thought. I snap it shut quickly and swallow a ball of nerves. I can't let her know that this was all Sanosuke's idea. I just can't. But if I don't tell her that I love her like Sanosuke intended me to, then all of this would have gone to waste. Sanosuke's trying so hard to get us together. He's probably just getting annoyed with me constantly talking about Kaoru. Or he could just be doing this to do a friend a favor. I'll have to thank him later.

Wait! Thank him for what?! For putting me in a situation where I have to tell her?!

Well, I guess I _could_ thank him for that since I'm not getting around to telling her anything on my own.

So before Kaoru suspects anything, I put on my rurouni façade even if she can't see my face, I'm hoping that I can mask my voice. "Oro?" I force out one of my famous sound effects. "Th-that's right." I hear her giggle softly beneath me which just makes me want to tenderly nuzzle her jaw line with the bridge of my nose while whispering sweet words into her neck.

"Hai. I...I called you here because I have something very important to tell you." I swallow to try and moisten my dry throat and also try and gather my thoughts. How am I going to tell her this?

As the words form in my mouth, my heart beats hard against my chest. It's nervous, rapid thumping is ringing in my ears and I fear that she too can hear its loud racket. I'm becoming a bit shaky and tiny beads of sweat are forming on my brow. Slowly I start to feel my loose hair start to fall from is resting place on my back. Loose strands fall off my shoulder and around her face. It's like my long hair is enclosing us in a world of our own. No one can reach us at all. It is then that I realize that this is my moment. If I pass up telling her this time, then it's all over. I'm determined not to let my nervousness show in my voice so I take a deep breath before opening my mouth.

"Kaoru..." I stop myself from using proper etiquette and leave off the -dono. "Aishiteru. Hontouni aishiteru"

As my declaration leaves my mouth, I close my eyes in silent anticipation. What is she going to say? What is she going to do? All I can do is wait.

And wait.

_And wait. _

Oh chikuso. She doesn't know how to break it to me that she loves Sanosuke, does she. Oh Kami-sama. I forced her into a position she doesn't want to be in. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

For about another few moments I gnaw gently on my lower lip. When she still hasn't spoken I decide to apologize for my confession. "Gomen. Gomen nasai." My words just fall out of my mouth with as much speed as they an. My voice is shaking nervously and I begin to get up but she stops me by wrapping her delicate hand around my wrist. She may practice swordsman ship every day, but her hands are as soft and feminine as ever. And I hope that they stay that way, never getting as calloused as mine are.

"Wait, Kenshin." Her words make my stomach flip with nervousness and anticipation. "Don't be sorry."

Kuso, I've made her pity me. The last thing I want is for her to feel sorry for me because she can't return my feelings. I want her to be happy and pursue a relationship with the one that she _does_ love, not feel bad about not loving me in return.

"Gomen." I repeat myself as I close my eyes, shaking my head in the process. "Gomen nasai."

As I try and get up again, time slows down. She reaches up and uses her hand to cup the side of my face, guiding my face downward. I try relaxing, but as soon as I feel the side of my nose brush up against hers, I know what's going on. My body tenses.

"Kaoru..." I mumble in quiet and vacant protest. Even after months - - no years of waiting for the moment, I still can't let it happen even if its one of the things that I want most in life. I am not worthy and she cannot be tainted.

But before I can murmur anything further, she raises her lips to mine. Her lips are so soft and lush, just as I had imagined. Hai, I'd love to live one of my daydreams and part her lips with the tip of my tongue, but I just can't do that. _I don't want to taint her_.

Reluctantly, I pull away from her a little and open my eyes to gaze down at her. I didn't notice it before, but I can feel my emotional levels changing inside of me; my eyes must be starting to turn amber again, but I don't want to hide anymore.

We're so close that I feel her breath catch and I know instantly that it's because of the glowing amber of my eyes. Smiling slightly I try to make her relax; I don't want her to fear me at all. I want her to be so comfortable around me that she could come to me with _absolutely anything_. Curling my index and middle finger in, I affectionately rub my knuckles against her cheek.

This close proximity is really getting to me. I know I keep saying that I don't want to taint her, but I'm going to end up doing something that I might regret. Hai, I now know that she doesn't have a problem with me loving her (at least I'm hoping that was what that was supposed to prove). I might even be able to go as far as saying that she loves be back, which truthfully makes me feel like the luckiest man alive. But there is one problem.

_I don't deserve this_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sakura blossoms are slowly falling from their branches. It's that time of year again and walking along the river, with our fingers entwined is what I've always wanted. And now for the past two year's, it's what I've had.

Yes, it's been two years since that day we were locked in the Akabeko together. I'm so glad that Sanosuke took it upon himself to organize that. He gave us the push in the right direction that we needed to get our relationship started.

Of course, Kaoru and I could have done without the nagging and teasing that has proceeded these past two years ever since then. As soon as we had gotten home that day, Sanosuke and Yahiko-chan were standing beside one another in the middle of the yard, grinning from ear to ear in glee. Neither Kaoru nor I would have thought that they would have teased us about our relationship, let alone thought that the taunting would last this long, but it has. It's okay though, because our relationship is just as strong as ever, even if I still believe I don't deserve a second chance.

None the less, I've tried my hardest to make all of this work. I try my best to make her happy and I'm happy to say that there have been no catfish-like incidents at all. I _think_ I've been pretty good about doing things an ordinary man would do in a relationship. I buy her flowers and things with the little money I have left after helping Japan so many times, but sometimes I'm not sure if that's enough.

This evening we are on this walk along the river because we both have something important to tell each other. I know that what I have to tell her will be an important step in our relationship. I'm hoping that all goes well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A Rooster's point of view:_**

What an awkward situation. The kozou is crouching down behind this bush right next to me and he's taking up more space than I am. Why are we cramped behind this bush? We're waiting for the two love birds to arrive. See, they both said they were going on a little walk down by the river. Well, actually Jou-chan was the one who told me that they both were going to walk down the river to that darn log they both like so much. And Jou-chan told me _exactly_ what she needs to tell Kenshin.

And boy is he in for a doozy.

I have no idea what Kenshin has to tell Jou-chan, but I'm sure that it's something big as well.

So, the kozou and I are down here by "their log" to watch everything unfold. One of us will probably have to run and get the megitsune anyway so it'll be good if we're here. I'm betting that Kenshin is going to "oro" and then pass out after hearing Jou-chan's news. It's not bad; it's just very, _very _surprising.

Who knew Kenshin had it in him? That sly dog...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A vagabond's point of view:_**

As Kaoru and I reach the log, my mind starts swimming. I don't know _how_ I'm supposed to word what I'm going to say. I guess simple and easy is best, right?

I let her sit down on the log in front of me and for a few moments I just stand before her with a blank look on my face. I have no idea what to do or how to do this.

Impulsively I rub my hands together and try and think as I walk back and forth in front of her. I don't really realize that I'm doing it until she puts her hand by her mouth to stifle her giggling. This, of course, pulls and "oro" out of my mouth. Out of habit, I subconsciously rub at the back of my head and laugh awkwardly. This is not how I wanted this moment to go.

Again I start nervously walking back and forth. The fact that I can feel her eye's on my pacing form isn't calming me down any, either. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to come out here today. Maybe I should have thought about what I was going to say a little more; I should have given it another day.

I feel tiny beads of sweat forming on my forehead and my hands are shaking ever-so slightly – not enough for the human eye to see unless you're looking for it, but just enough for me to _feel_ it. This makes me even more nervous. What if things don't go as planned? Then I'm screwed.

Kami-sama! Enough is enough! I have to get this over and done with.

My hand hesitates slightly as it hovers above the fold in my clothing by my chest; it's shaking becoming more and more apparent as time continues. Taking a deep breath I shove my hand inside and grasp on to a piece of cloth.

"Kaoru," I begin shakily. "You know how much I love you. And..."

I take another deep breath and swallow down the ball of nerves that has recently started forming in my throat. "You know how much I've enjoyed being with you these two years..."

I hate how she's the only person alive who can make me feel this nervous, and yet I also love that fact and wouldn't have it any other way. "So I think it's time that..."

Looking up from my feet I notice that she's hanging on my every word. It's time to get over my fears of rejection and do this!

Heat flourishes on my cheeks as I shakily get down on one knee. Why I know to do this is because Tae has been schooling me on how the Western countries carry this ritual out. Of course, I'm not in a very good financial situation right now, so this is going to have to do.

Closing my eyes tightly and gripping the cloth that is still in my hand, I wait a few moments before pulling out Kaoru's indigo ribbon. I hear her gasp and open my eyes in time to watch as she covers her mouth with both hands.

"Kaoru..." I start as I hold the indigo cloth out to her, "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

_**THE END**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Or is it? I'm not quite sure if I'm just going to end it like this. I was _thinking_ of doing a bit of a sequal, or maybe finding a way to continue this for a few more chapters, but I guess I'll decide on what to do if I get a good response.

This was pretty much my first RK fanfic, so go easy on me if you do decide to leave me a review.


End file.
